Primordial Essences
by Natsumiya Teirin
Summary: After one of her colleagues goes missing in a dangerous time period, Rin of Tokyo's Time Travel Enforcement branch and her partner Gakuko go to look for him. But when Gakuko disappears, Rin has to rely on a woman who resembles her comatose twin to get back home. Very explicit content. Mature audiences only, please. Gore and sex, and futa. Lots of futa.
1. Chapter 1

_Location: A dark cave_

 _Time: ?_

Red eyes gleamed in the darkness as the creature finished her meal. His skin was torn off, now bloody strips in the corner. His organs she'd devoured slowly, delighting in the man's dying screams as she did. The tangy blood left a mess on her face, but she'd licked off most of it. The rest of it she'd wiped away with a piece torn from the man's discarded clothing.

Looking back, she remembered the look of incredulity on his face as she showed him her feeding tube. He had one, too, but while it was used in a similar fashion to hers, it didn't collect or transfer energy like hers did. Equally strange was that females of his race- female "humans"- didn't have them. They had everything else, but instead of feeding tubes between their legs, they had what the man described as a "vagina", which men's feeding tubes went into. How very…intriguing. Did men feed the females? But why would they do that? Shouldn't such a thing kill them? It seemed terribly ineffective, until he explained that those parts were used solely for reproduction.

She dug her face back into the man's exposed chest cavity and began tearing at the meat and tissue she found, further coating her silver hair with his blood.

Her kind only lasted one use, as feeding tubes drained their life energy. But humans didn't feed like they did, and couldn't have their energy transferred. It was physically impossible. That meant she could play with them for far longer before she grew bored and feasted on their meat!

She pulled out of him with a tiny schlop and wiped at her face.

She couldn't wait to get her hands on a female.

 **OoooOoooOoooO**

 _Tokyo Police Force-Time Travel Enforcements Branch Headquarters_

 _Time: 13:00 18 April 3016_

Kagamine Rin was one of the youngest members of Tokyo's secret police force, but she'd done a fair amount of time traveling in a series of incidents involving her comatose brother Len.

A couple years into this field, Rin was approached by her superior, Kamui-yakuin. He'd offered to go back in time to look for a way to wake Len up. Since Rin knew the two were good friends, she didn't think it was such an odd thing, and accepted the offer.

But when the man didn't return, she began to worry.

The file on her desk was a reminder of her guilt, and she tried hard not to dwell so much on that as she read through it.

 _ **MISSING PERSONS CASE FILE**_

 _NAME: KAMUI GAKUPO_

 _OCCUPATION: UNKNOWN_

 _LAST SEEN AT: ? AT ?PM_

 _CHRONOLOGICAL LOCATION: MESO-JURASSIC ERA_

Attached was a photograph and a detailed summary of important persona and events from that time- a necessity to ensure that no reporting officers accidentally created a paradox.

Rin ignored the photo and skimmed through the summary. This time period was incredibly dangerous- only the best of the best of the best of senior officers could ever go there, and even then, it was risky to stay for too long. If Rin knew he was going to travel _there_ , she would've _never_ accepted his offer!

But it was too late to worry about that now. Officer Gakuko, his cousin, had accepted the mission, and as her partner and friend, it was only right that Rin come along, too.

The violette peeked her head into the doorway of Rin's office.

"Ready to go?"

Her voice was cold and distant. Not that Rin could blame her for that.

"Yeah."

Gakuko wordlessly tossed her a backpack. It was heavy in the smaller girl's arms, but her partner just tossed it as if it were a ball they used to play with when they were younger.

Rin began digging through the pockets, mumbling to herself.

"energy bars, water, handgun, extra ammo, extra ammo, extra ammo-" that was why it was so heavy then, "-pepper spray, notepad, pens, rope-?" she sent Gakuko a questioning look before continuing, "hammer, grappling gun, knife, knife-okay, _seven_ knives-, heating block, freezing block, bandages, healing cream, aaannnddd a heated sleeping pallet."

She looked again at Gakuko.

"Are you sure we'll need all that?"

"Where we're going, that might not be enough. Grab your C.A.T.T. and meet me at the central hub in five."

She left again, and Rin zipped up her backpack completely before grabbing the golden Clock-Activated Time-Turner and securing it to her wrist. She glanced at herself through the mirror before heading out. Blonde hair down to her hips. Blue eyes. A really terrible black and white uniform that clung to her like a second skin.

She grabbed her black hat off the hook on the door and put it on before turning the lights off and locking her office up.

It was a two minute walk to the hub. Two minutes of stifling silence and boring white walls.

By the time she got there, Gakuko was already there, waiting for her. She nodded and Rin returned it. They didn't need words for this.

They went to stand next to each other and turned their CATTs in near-perfect synch, and suddenly Rin found herself flying rapidly through the multicolored tunnel that was the timestream.

She was alone in this, not that she expected any different. Everyone's timelines went through different events. It was a well known fact. It was why two people could never be in the exact same timestream. When they both reached the appropriate time, though, they'd wind up next to each other. Or at least, that's what was supposed to happen.

But as Rin stumbled into a tropical clearing, she found that Gakuko was nowhere near her.

Rin righted herself quickly, accidentally kicking up a cloud of red dust.

"Gakuko-chan? Gakuko-chan? Where are you?" she hollered. There was no answer, so she began walking around.

"Gakuko! Where are you!?"

It was quiet. Eerily quiet.

"Gaku-AAAHHH!"

She tripped on a rock and was sent headfirst over the edge of a small cliff. There was a small crack as she landed, and she looked at her wrist in alarm. While it wasn't hurt, her CATT was broken! Now she'd never be able to return home!

Rin wanted to cry. But she couldn't- not until she found Gakuko!

She pulled herself up, only to fall back down again as pain shot up her calf. She took off her backpack and dug around till she found a knife, which she then used to cut off her pant leg. She stuffed the cloth into her backpack before pulling out the tin of healing cream and a roll of bandages. After feeling around for a little bit, she came across a deep gash in her calf, probably caused by a rock. It didn't seem infected, but Rin knew very little about medicine- just that if you were injured, you needed the wound to be wrapped tightly- and decided to spread the cream over the cut, just to be safe.

She wrapped it tightly with the bandages and then let it sit for a few minutes before she felt she could stand again. It still hurt, but not as much as before.

Confident now in herself, Rin began walking again.

"Gakuko! Gakuko! Answer me!"

 _ **OoooOoooOoooO**_

 _Location: A tropical forest_

 _Time: ?_

Rin had been wandering for hours. Her voice had grown hoarse, and she reluctantly gave up on searching for Gakuko. She was a senior officer- surely she could handle herself, right?

Now she just had to find Gakupo. Though she knew it was likely he was dead, she didn't want to think that, for Gakuko's sake.

A hissing sound drew her from her thoughts.

"sssssssilly girl. You won't find your friendssssss. The king already got to them."

Something cool wrapped around her injured leg and squeezed it, but in the dark shade of the thick trees, she couldn't see a thing.

Rin fell with a pained hiss.

"play with me, misssy. I'll make you better."

There was a sudden weight on top of her, and Rin let out a surprised gasp.

"Aahh…sssuch lovely sssoundsss you make…" the voice was right in her ear.

"I want to hear more!"

Sharp teeth bit into her earlobe, and Rin whimpered. That leathery appendage that'd grasped her leg was gone, and a cold hand was suddenly forcing her hands back. She couldn't move with this weight on her legs.

The cool, leathery thing wrapped itself around her waist, pinning her to her assailant. Something hard pressed against her buttocks.

"S-Stop it! L-Let me go!"

Long hair that certainly wasn't hers brushed over her shoulder.

"I can't do that, misssy. Your ssscccent isss sssimply…divine…"

A forked tongue licked at her neck before sharp teeth dug into it. They pulled out a minute later, and Rin suddenly felt lightheaded.

She heard the sound of something being torn, and then she felt humid air brush against her skin.

The serpentine thing above her licked her lips and prepared to enter the youngling she'd pinned down.

Rin was only vaguely aware of what happened next. All she knew was that suddenly her captor was gone, and strong arms were now carrying her to safety.

She looked up into blue eyes identical to her own. Her mind registered them as belonging to Len.

 _But Len's in a coma…_

She closed her eyes again, and let sleep take her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Location: a brightly lit cave_

 _Time: ?_

OoooOoooOoooO

Lenka the Maiasaura prided herself on her ability to sense danger- especially when that danger involved young, injured hatchlings like the one she'd found.

Speaking of which….

This one didn't have a feeding tube like she and the others did. She should've already been dead by now. But…she smelled the same as that human- the one who had a feeding tube but couldn't feed from it.

Was this another human then? Surely not. She looked just like a normal hatchling!

There was a groan from the hatchling beside her, and suddenly Lenka felt glad she'd thought to pick up that strange carrying contraption she'd brought with her.

The maiasaura peered down, her clawed hands resting on the hatchling's forearms. Blue eyes fluttered open, and Lenka was taken aback by how similar they were to her own- like her own hatchling that'd been lost long ago.

"Len…nii…?"

That sounded awfully close to her own name, but it was also different. Len? Who was that? She decided to forego the answer in favor of tending to the injuries of the hatchling who looked like her.

"Sshhh, it's okay, hatchling," she crooned, "you're safe now…"

The hatchling sat up then, her eyes wide and panicked. Until they met hers. Then she seemed to settle down some.

"Who…who are you?"

Her voice seemed a little hoarse.

"You look like me…but you're not me, and you don't quite look like…"

Lenka idly stretched out on the floor of her cave.

"I am Lenka. A Maiasaura, so you don't need to worry about me feeding off of you, hatchling."

The golden-haired hatchling gave her a funny look.

"Feed? "Hatchling"? I don't understand…Humans don't eat other humans…."

Eeehhhhh?

Confused, Lenka sniffed the air again.

 _Sniff, sniff, snuuuuffff!_

So she _wasn't_ smelling things!

"A…human? Another one-like that purple-haired one! Then, I'm really glad I got to you when I did!"

Now the human looked worried.

"Purple hair? Oh no- was it a man or a woman?"

Lenka shrugged.

"It had a feeding tube, like the rest of us."

"A…'feeding tube'?"

"Yes. It didn't understand why we have them, though. Said that the one it had was only used for reproduction- females of that species don't have them…."

A red color came to the hatchling's cheeks, and Lenka almost asked if she was sick, before a more important question entered her mind.

"What's your name, human?"

"my…name? It's- Rin. Kagamine Rin."

Her cheeks were a little lighter. Lenka felt assured by that.

"Well then, Kagamine, why are you here? Are you looking for that missing human with the purple hair?"

She nodded.

"Yes. There are two of them- one of them is a male named Gakupo and the other is a female named Gakuko. They both look mostly the same- have you seen either of them?"

Lenka felt a pang of sadness as she heard the obvious worry coming from Rin.

"I have. The male. But he's dead now. Tei got him."

"Tei?"

Lenka nodded in affirmation.

"Yes. The only Tyrannosaurus in this area. She's awful- she loves causing pain, and when she feeds, she eats the body of her victim, too. But because she can feed off of humans without them dying right away, who knows what she's done to the human, Gakupo…"

She ended with a sober expression.

"But he's been with her for many suns now. He's dead."

Rin felt an icy fear grab at her.

"B-but…how do you know?"

Lenka sniffed.

"It's very faint, but I can smell blood. It doesn't smell quite like ours. Not as tangy."

"Oh…I see…then…then that means..I came here…for nothing? But-but-" She was starting to panic. "-but my CATT's broken! I can't get home-and this is-"

Rin cut herself off as she only just noticed her backpack wasn't on her shoulders.

"My backpack- the black thing that I had with me, with the straps- where is it?!" her voice rose an octave, and Lenka pointed to a darker part of the cave.

"That thing?"

Rin gave an audible sigh of relief.

"Oh thank _god_!"

She scooted over on her stomach to get it and quickly unzipped it before pulling out a container of water. She snapped the lid open and quickly began drinking it as if there wasn't going to be anymore. She burped a little afterwards and Lenka eyed her carefully.

"Your…CATT…what does it do?"

Rin paused before answering.

"It's a time-traveling thing. It's how I got to this time and how I'm supposed to get home. You probably don't have anything like it…" she trailed off sadly.

"Moving through time….? But how?"

"I…don't know enough to explain it to you…"

"Oh…" damn. She was curious, too!

"If…there was a way to fix it, but it was very dangerous, what would you do?"

Rin smiled grimly. "I'd do whatever it took to fix it!"

Lenka looked down.

"I see…well…maybe, if we went to Tei's cave and found your human companion, dead, then we could use his and you could go home…."

"Really? You think that'd work?"

Lenka nodded.

"Yes. But we'd have to be quick. She's very fast, and she can always smell when someone's in her cave. _Always_."

"Got it. So, we'll sneak in, grab the CATT, and leave."

"Yes. But it's a long trip to get there. Rest."

Rin lay back down and closed her eyes.

"Alright."

And Lenka started to sing. It was a song unfamiliar to Rin, and not in any language she'd heard, but it was nonetheless soothing, and she quickly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
